Rede de Intrigas
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: Qual é o resultado da equação: Máscara da Morte - Ocupação x Afrodite? Opção A: Encrenca Opção B: Massacre Opção C: Todas as alternativas anteriores
1. 1

**Agradecimentos:**Novamente (e sempre) à Arietide, por seu auxílio inestimável como beta, e ao Sr. meu marido por ser sempre um grande incentivo aos meus devaneios criativos.  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Saint Seiya NÃO me pertence. De forma alguma. Não ganho um mísero centavo com isso. Se essas crianças fossem minhas eu com certeza não seria professora de inglês e passaria meu tempo fazendo coisas muitos mais interessantes . XD**  
>Notas da autora:<strong>Essa história se encaixa no mesmo arco de "São Apenas Rosas", embora seja totalmente independente.

* * *

><p>– Dê-me um bom motivo para que eu acredite em você. Pois ainda não vejo nenhum. – De braços cruzados e expressão indignada, Aphrodite olhava para Máscara da Morte como se este houvesse acabado de proferir a constatação mais absurda da história de toda a Grécia. E para todos os efeitos, era muito bem o que poderia ser.<p>

– Eu juro pra você, foi o que eu ouvi. Os garotos treinando do outro lado do rio passaram a manhã inteira fofocando sobre isso.

Aphrodite olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, piscando uma ou duas vezes.

O outro garoto gesticulava enfaticamente enquanto falava, mas um sorriso cínico em seus lábios era o suficiente para despertar por completo a incredulidade dormente que Aphrodite mantinha em relação a qualquer coisa que Câncer dissesse. Seria rude de sua parte admitir tal desconfiança, optando então por utilizar como bode expiatório a suposta fonte dos comentários.

– E eu deveria dar crédito a mexericos de pirralhos que ainda cheiram a leite? Você me surpreende, Câncer.

– Bom, se você aceitar ir comigo, podemos nós mesmos investigar a... _Situação_... A não ser que você ache que não é bom o suficiente para _conseguir_ descobrir alguma coisa...– O tom de desafio era claro na voz do jovem Santo de Câncer, que sabia em seu íntimo ser o maior ponto fraco do garoto à sua frente. Orgulho. _"Mexa com o orgulho de Aphrodite e conseguirá o que quer dele"_, pensava. Só teria que tomar muito cuidado com o que desejava, ou poderia receber mais do que gostaria.

– Oras, Câncer, eu não tenho que provar nada a você. Eu sou muito bem capaz de descobrir qualquer coisa que eu queira. E sem precisar de um fio de cabelo de ajuda vindo de você.

Aphrodite jogou os cabelos por trás do ombro esquerdo, acentuando o fato deste estar nu pois a túnica que usava só cobria o lado direito. O olhar do outro garoto desviou-se faminto para o movimento, tentando disfarçar sem sucesso. O Santo de Peixes era sem dúvida nenhuma a criatura mais bela de todo o Santuário, e ultimamente Máscara da Morte encontrava-se em conflito, pois tinha a impressão de que o outro rapaz fazia questão de deixar claro este fato em todas as oportunidades possíveis.

– Então... Descubra. Sozinho, como você diz que consegue. Eu não vou mexer um dedo para te ajudar.

Com um aceno desdenhoso da mão direita, Máscara virou-se de costas para Peixes, sabendo que a sua atitude com certeza o incomodaria. Sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro irritado do outro, seu intento cumprido com sucesso. Gostava de semear intriga, era verdade, mas fazê-lo com o auxílio inconsciente de Aphrodite lhe dava uma sensação indescritível de satisfação interior.

Sabia que com o envolvimento do Santo de Peixes, qualquer showzinho se transformaria em um espetáculo memorável. E os dias andavam morosos e entediantes, ultimamente. Temia morrer de sono se nada mudasse. Pensando nisso e bocejando, seguiu para a Casa de Câncer, ansioso por notícias que sabia, chegariam logo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aí? Que fofoca será essa que deixou Aphrodite intrigado? E o que Máscara da Morte pretende? Quem mais está envolvido? Quem vai apanhar no final? Mandem suas sugestões. Caso eu fique sem criatividade eu prometo que aproveito alguma! 8D


	2. 2

**Agradecimentos: **Ao Sr. meu marido, pois graças a ele agora eu tenho meu lindo e novíssimo bebê (com HD de 500gb, 4gb de RAM e placa GeForce dedicada de 512mb. \o/ A única coisa que me incomoda é que não gosto de touchpad. Nada é perfeito, não é mesmo? Ainda bem q eu já comprei um mouse. =P), onde eu terminei esse capítulo (depois de uns bons dois meses de writer's block, meu filhote novo me deu o ânimo que eu precisava pra voltar a escrever). E também à minha adorada beta Arietide, pela sua eterna paciência com minha absoluta falta de atenção quando estou escrevendo (e pelos links de The Sims 3).  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Gente, Saint Seiya é propriedade daquela mala sem alça do Kurumada. Não ganho um centavo sequer com o que eu escrevo. Então é perda de tempo tentar arrancar alguma coisa do meu bolso. XD  
><strong>Notas da autora: <strong>Originalmente, essa história seria escrita usando sugestões de leitores. Mas eu acabei desistindo. Muitas amigas minhas deram palpite, mas não consegui ter inspiração com nenhum, então resolvi me virar do meu jeito mesmo. E aí deu nisso. E sim, os capítulos vão ser curtinhos mesmo. Pra deixar todo mundo curioso até doer. Divirtam-se! ^_^

* * *

><p>Aphrodite não conseguia crer no que ouvira. Furioso, seus passos deixavam um rastro de odor de rosas que nauseava e causava dores àqueles que ousassem se aproximar demais. A face crispada pela indignação e a nuvem de veneno que o seguia deixavam claro aos observadores que seria mais saudável permanecer longe.<p>

_"Que audácia... Aquele infeliz não tem a menor ideia do vespeiro em que enfiou os dedos," _pensou Aphrodite, rangendo os dentes.

– Vou furar cada um deles com uma boa dúzia de espinhos! – Falou em voz alta enquanto caminhava pelos caminhos labirínticos do Santuário. Embora lembrasse com clareza do ditado que diz "Não atire no mensageiro", tinha absoluta certeza de que, mesmo que o 'mensageiro' da vez não tivesse responsabilidade no fato em questão, este tinha no mínimo alguma intenção questionável. Câncer SEMPRE tinha intenções questionáveis.

Além da grande probabilidade de que fosse tudo uma grande brincadeira de péssimo gosto.

_"Tem que ser uma invenção daquele cretino..."_

Aphrodite atravessou um rio estreito; este descia uma das tantas encostas pedregosas e íngremes do Santuário, e desembocava em um pequeno lago localizado nos limites da vila de Rodório. Do ponto onde estava, não poderia ser avistado pelos habitantes de lá. Entretanto, possuía um excelente panorama das redondezas, não somente da vila, mas também de boa parte de ambos os lados da parte inferior daquela região do Santuário.

À direita, localizavam-se os alojamentos dos aspirantes a Santos de Bronze. Logo abaixo, havia uma pequena arena de treinamento, que fervilhava com a atividade de aprendizes assistindo uma demonstração de poder de um Santo de Prata veterano. À esquerda, cercada de colunas de mármore enfeitadas com inúmeras vinhas floridas, estava a área destinada às futuras Amazonas. E foi para a esquerda que os brilhantes e enfurecidos olhos de Aphrodite se voltaram.

~o~o~

O Santo de Peixes estava tão focado em seu objetivo que não tinha a menor ideia de que estava sendo observado à distância por um silencioso Santo de Câncer, que tentava sem muito sucesso segurar o próprio riso ao máximo. Já era difícil manter o cosmo oculto e manter-se tão próximo de Aphrodite sem correr maiores riscos. Se perdesse a concentração agora, poderia ser o seu fim. Bom, talvez nada tão dramático, mas com certeza o desfecho seria doloroso.

Máscara da Morte tremeu por dentro ao pensar no que Peixes faria se descobrisse a verdade. Mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao imaginar o quanto a sua travessura valeria a pena se tudo corresse como planejado. E quem sabe, talvez, no final das contas ele até poderia lucrar algo. Se Aphrodite não o matasse antes, claro. E a ideia de que o outro pudesse tentar por um fim em sua existência dava um gostinho de aventura e adrenalina a mais.

E Máscara da Morte adorava adrenalina. Dentre tantas outras coisas mais.

Como um certo Santo com nome de deusa, por exemplo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ai, ai, ai... Definitivamente, o Máscara tem sérios problemas mentais. Provocar o Aphrodite desse jeito não é coisa de gente que bate bem das ideias não... E aí, o que vocês acham que ele aprontou? Quem acertar, ganha um beijo do Kiki. XD


	3. 3

**Agradecimentos: **Ao pc do trabalho que me permite registrar momentos de sublime inspiração enquanto espero meus aluninhos chegarem pra aula!  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>É tudo do Kurumada. Blá, blá, blá, mimimi. É isso.**  
>Notas da autora: <strong>Acho que dessa vez não tem nenhuma. Melhor, menos enrolação! =D

* * *

><p>Alguns dias antes...<p>

– Você tem certeza?

Dois garotos estavam conversando às margens do rio, preparando-se para nadar. Um deles fez a pergunta para o colega, que estava tirando a roupa para mergulhar. O jovem aspirante à Santo de Bronze se jogou dentro d'água de forma espalhafatosa, arrancando gargalhadas do outro. Quando ressurgiu à superfície, olhou para o autor da questão, tirando a água dos olhos com uma das mãos.

– Certeza eu não tenho. Mas que realmente me deixou em dúvida... Quer dizer, se você olhar pro corpo, nem dá pra notar, as amazonas são todas meio musculosas. – O garoto coçou a cabeça, como que intrigado. Logo em seguida, enfiou o dedo no ouvido, coçou, e deu um sorrisinho maroto. – Mas tem alguma coisa naquela ali que me deixou bem bolado. E você viu os cabelos? Vão quase até o pé, vermelhão, parece sangue.

Sem perceber, os dois novatos estava sendo observado por um Máscara da Morte empoleirado em um galho de árvore, onde antes tirava um proveitoso cochilo, bem longe dos olhos do Grande Mestre. Ele havia acordado com a movimentação e o estardalhaço que as outras crianças faziam.

– Então... Você acha que tem um de nós no meio das amazonas...  
>– Pois é. Tem uma cenoura no meio das alfaces!<p>

O aprendiz que ainda estava na margem mergulhou enquanto ria, descontraído. O outro se deitou na água, começando a boiar.

– Mas vou te dizer uma coisa... Deve ter um rostinho bem bonito debaixo daquela máscara. Parece mesmo uma menina, se você não olhar com cuidado.  
>– Bom, pra mim, nem faz tanta diferença. Tem uns Santos veteranos que são mais bonitos que as amazonas. E tem umas amazonas que vou te contar... Você já viu aquele monstro da amazona de Cetus? Ela tem mais músculos que o Aldebaran-sama!<p>

Os dois riram alto, jogando água um no rosto do outro.

– Se bobear, essa... – O garoto falou, rindo baixinho e fazendo sinal de aspas no ar sobre a própria cabeça. – Amazona... deve ser mais bonita que Aphrodite-sama!  
>– Fala baixo, idiota. Se ele te ouve, te transforma em adubo de rosa!<p>

O que os dois não tinham ideia era que Aphrodite ia ficar sabendo dessa historia, sim.

O próprio Santo de Câncer iria se encarregar da missão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vontade de ferrar com tudo do Máscara + ego do Aphrodite = Santuário em guerra. Quem quer a pipoca? A cadeira da frente já é minha!


End file.
